


A Typical Late Night Conversation

by colonel_ass



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drabble and a Half, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I’m bad at titles, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, arguments turned into compliments, i’m tired y’all, this ain’t even a thousand words i’m disappointed in myself shfnsnnd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonel_ass/pseuds/colonel_ass
Summary: basically changbin and minho are arguing over who’s cuter between the two of them again





	A Typical Late Night Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy this is gay and i’m posting this for my friend to do them justice and also i didn’t proofread this at all so sorry if it sucks i wrote this entirely on my phone djfjsnsndjd

“Will you get that stupid smirk off your face?”

“What smirk?”

Naturally, there it was. That stupid goddamn smirk Changbin always had when he knew he was winning an argument. It didn’t bother Minho that he was losing the fight—in fact, he didn’t even remember what they were both being so petty over—but that smugness that always showed up had always pissed him off for some reason. “That smirk!” he exasperated. “That stupid fucking smirk, lose it. We’re supposed to arguing.”

“Are we?” Changbin hopped up onto the counter. “Well, you can’t hold anything against me. You’re the one who’s so pretty it’s actually infuriating.” His grin only grew when Minho crossed his arms, his lips bunching up to one side.

“Yes, says the one who sleeps with that same damn Pokémon plushie every night,” said Minho. “I can’t look at you without feeling… um…”

“Flustered?” Changbin suggested.

“Yeah, that! Because I can’t help but remember you cuddling that thing like a little baby—which was so goddamn cute, by the way—whenever I look at you.”

Changbin tilted his head. “You literally do that dumb cat face twenty-four seven, but go off I guess.”

“Cat face?” Minho‘s eyes instantly went wide, a slight pout on his lips. “You mean this one?”

“Goddammit, yes. That’s so unfair,” Changbin huffed. “Just stop, that’s way too cute.”

“Not until you wipe that smirk off your face,” Minho remarked.

The grin immediately fell, replaced instead with an almost childlike pout. “Fine, done,” said Changbin. “Can you kindly fuck off now? I came out here for a midnight snack anyway, not to deal with you.”

“Well, now I can’t because you’re pouting and that’s just unfair,” said Minho.

“You’ve been crossing your arms and whining like a kid this whole time!” Changbin disputed. “That’s adorable.”

“Well whatever!” Minho only said. “You’re still cuter and you can’t change that.”

“Me? Cute? No way,” scoffed Changbin. “I’m in no way cute. I’m dark, remember? No, you’re the cute one in the relationship.”

“Fuck you, no I’m not!” Minho claimed.

“Fuck you, yes you are,” Changbin insisted.

Minho opened his mouth to retort once more, but after a few seconds simply closed it again and glared at him. They held each other’s gazes for a solid ten seconds, sending invisible daggers with their eyes. Then, suddenly, the facade dropped. Minho was suddenly laughing, shaking his head as he uncrossed his arms and set his hands on his hips. “God, was this even supposed to be an argument?” he chortled.

“It was,” said Changbin, cracking a smile of his own. “But you’re cute when you try to argue so I had to drop it.”

“Alright, no more talking out of you.” Minho strode forward towards the counter, smiling like a child. He planted his hands on either side of Changbin for support as he lifted himself up into the tips of his toes in order to reach his lips, even still, the counter was maybe an inch higher than any normal one should be so he was still struggling to reach. Thankfully, Changbin made up for it by leaning down a bit. Kissing Changbin had always been Minho’s favorite pastime, as weird as it sounded. He couldn’t explain it. It was just a warm fuzzy feeling he always got when their lips met. Plus, Changbin had really nice lips. And he was a good kisser.

“Does this mean I win?” Changbin smirked when Minho pulled away, his hands trailing up Minho’s arms to rest on his shoulders.

“Shut up,” Minho laughed. “You’re annoying.”

Changbin only smiled wider, leaning in again.

The pair were suddenly startled apart when the kitchen lights blinked on. Changbin gave a shout and shoved Minho away on reflex. Minho yelped and immediately spun around to face whoever turned the lights on. There stood Chan by the stove, looking very tired and very grumpy. “For the love of God,” he said. “It is 2am. Can you two shut the hell up?”

The two only stared at him, blinking rapidly, absolutely bewildered.

“Thank you,” Chan exasperated. “Goodnight.”

He turned and trudged away, back to his room most likely. 

A solid ten seconds passed Changbin hopped off of the counter and Minho burst into a fit of laughter. “And with that, I’m going to bed.”

“No, wait!” Minho chased after him, still giggling like a child. “We were having a moment!”

“The moment’s over,” Changbin remarked, though he was undeniably smiling as well. “And I’m going to bed.”

“No, hey, come on.” Minho stopped him and pressed a soft kiss to Changbin’s lips. “Stay with me.”

“Minho, I love you, I really do, but it is super late, and I need to sleep too.” Changbin’s grin went wry. “Besides, you are literally in the bunk underneath me. It’s not like we’re going to be miles apart while we sleep.”

“It feels like miles though!” Minho claimed, his own smile growing.

“God, you’re so dramatic,” Changbin laughed. He kissed Minho one more time. “Goodnight, Minho.” Then, he walked away.

“Hey, wait for me!”

**Author's Note:**

> eyyyyy was that good? i hope so bc like i’m actually kinda happy with this even though it’s not my best work chcjsjjsjd but thank’s for managing to make it this far folks


End file.
